Hyperphosphatemia frequently accompanies diseases associated with inadequate renal function such as end stage renal disease (ESRD), hyperparathyroidism, and certain other medical conditions. The condition, especially it present over extended periods of time, leads to severe abnormalities in calcium and phosphorus metabolism and can be manifested by aberrant calcification in joints, lungs, and eyes.
Therapeutic efforts to reduce serum phosphate include dialysis, reduction in dietary phosphate, and oral administration of insoluble phosphate binders to reduce gastrointestinal absorption. Many such treatments have a variety of unwanted side effects and/or have less than optimal phosphate binding properties, including potency and efficacy. Accordingly, there is a need for compositions and treatments with good phosphate-binding properties and good side effect profiles.